Megaframe
You may also be looking for Megaframe (episode) :"Mainframe shall burn and Megaframe will rise out its ashes." -Megabyte Megaframe is the name given to Mainframe by Megabyte when he gained control of the system. When Hexadecimal overloaded the firewall and destroyed Silicon Tor, Megabyte took his remaining ABCs and attacked the Principal Office He easily defeated Mainframe's leaders and took control of the city, renaming it Megaframe. However, it was a hollow victory for the Core Control Chamber was badly damaged during this siege, the virals could only conquer a ruin. However, many of the Principal Office systems were still online, such as the portal generator inside the Sub-Sphere. Dot Matrix and Mouse started the Mainframe Rebellion to fight the oppressive government of Megaframe. It was made up of the remains of the CPU defense force. They had no defense vehicles, operating as a guerrilla ground force. Their headquarters was in a small warehouse. Megabyte didn't try to keep the system maintained, instead he used all the cities resources to defend the Principal Office and eliminate the Mainframe rebellion as small conflicts broke out all over the city. The remains of the ABC fleet constantly patrolled the city. The Principal Office had a large security fence built around it with guard towers. Some of the bridges to the building were destroyed and the others damaged, so massive braces were built on the bridges to keep them from collapsing. Almost all the buildings in the city were bombed out ruins. Only small structures, like warehouses, had any roofs. Hexadecimal stayed out of the conflict and Lost Angles remained under her control. However, the ruins of the island looked to have more damage than usual and the Lair had some scorching on the outer walls. When Matrix returned from the Web with Bob and the Saucy Mare they helped Dot Matrix and her rebels retake the Principal Office. Megabyte tried to escape but was tricked by Mouse and sent to the Web. (Showdown) The Return Megabyte returned a year later and managed to take control of the War Room and the Principal Office. He gave a short speech informing the cities leaders that he wasn't there to refound Megaframe, but simply was there for revenge. (Crouching Binome, Hidden Virus) Alternate Timeline During an effort to free one of Megabyte's sectors, Dot became disillusioned and lost confidence. To help, Phong activated a device called a Reality Distortion Engine that allowed Dot to see what would happen if she gave up trying to stop Megabyte. Dot saw a version of Megaframe that had better upkeep than the version that came to be during the Viral Wars. As the "real" Megaframe had been created in the wake of two devastating wars, this version was likely the result of Megabyte successfully infecting all of Mainframe, rather than overwhelming the Principal Office by force and fending off an organized rebellion. The city was ruled by Megabyte with an iron fist, with a mass security force keeping a close eye on all citizens. In this reality, Phong had been driven insane and was living in a box in an alley, Bob had been nullified in a Game, Enzo was a punk gangster, Cecil had been replaced by a robot version of himself, named Service Entry Unit 26, and Dot's Diner was now Nibble's Diner. All citizens were forced to have a bar code printed on them somewhere to identify themselves, replacing their icons, and the city was patrolled by the ABCs and by Security Drones. (Identity Crisis, Part 2) @ Category:Systems Category:Locations